Restrained Secrets
by Kirai-chan
Summary: Hermione is dating Malfoy? Impossible! When Malfoy goes missing, Hermione finally snaps to her senses. Ron calls her a mudblood. Then Hermione goes missing, too...more complete summary inside. RHr, some HG Review, please!
1. The Beginning

Restrained Secrets

Hermione walked down the corridor, thinking to herself about what she was about to do. Once again she questioned herself, 'how did I find this?', and, more often, 'why me?'. She stopped in front of a large door; sure that she had heard something.

Scratch, scratch!

There it was again! She opened the door, and…

(&)

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, leaning over a small chess board. They seemed to stare at the board for minutes at a time, and it was rather boring to watch, but in only fifteen minutes, Ron had already said, "Checkmate!"

"How is it that you always beat me?" Harry asked, dismayed. This was the fifth game in a row he had won.

"Practice, mate. And a bloody lot of it, too."

"Hey, what was with Hermione this morning? You two had another row?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't all. She seemed nervous about something. Probably just schoolwork or something. You know her, always…"

"Always what?" Hermione had snuck up behind them, and whispered in Ron's ear, menacingly.

"Ahhh! Wha? Hermione, don't do that! You scared me right out o' my bloody mind!"

"Well, I…Ron! No cussing!"

"Jeeze, 'Mione. You _always_ say that."

"Oh, good. Anyhow, I came up from the library to tell you guys the news!"

"What news?"

"Igottaboyfriend!" she squealed, delighted.

"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I. got. a. boy. friend. Isn't it great!" she said slowly, as if speaking to a couple of 2-year-olds.

"You got a boyfriend? Who?" asked Harry, glancing at Ron. Ron was turning redder by the second, and looked as if he was going to burst out laughing, screaming his head off, and crying all at the same time.

"Oh. Umm…Draco Malfoy," she said in a small voice.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Harry and Ron cried in anguish.

"What?" Ron spluttered. "You can't be serious, you hate that guy! We all hate him!"

Harry interrupted, "Is this a practical joke, or something, Hermione, because it's not funny."

"It's true! And I think he's the most wonderful, amazing, scrumptious, and not to mention _hot_ boy in all of England! And you don't go spreading bad things about him, because I absolutely adore him!"

"Hermione, are you feeling all right, because…"

"No, she's just fine," Ron interrupted. "It's obvious that she's chosen Malfoy over us. So therefore, we must say to you, Hermione, this is our last conversation. We will no longer hold civil conversations with you, but taunt you and tease you. We will simply take the place of Malfoy."

"Ron…" warned Harry.

"No, Harry. Ron is right. If you can't deal with me going out with Draco, then so be it. I'll just…um…stay with my books! And Draco!" Hermione shouted, and stormed off to the library, no doubt.

"I…can't believe it. She's turned into a complete bitch!"

"Something's wrong with her. She's not thinking clearly," reasoned Harry.

"No! She can't get away with this! She's thinking just fine! I would have known if she wasn't thinking clearly!"

"How would you know!"

"I pay more attention to her than you think."

"Oh. Ron, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."


	2. If Looks Could Kill

Okay, I'm really sorry that this is only about three pages, but I've been really busy. And I'm also going to revise the summary.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. (runs off crying)

If Looks Could Kill

Hermione woke up in her four-poster, completely oblivious to what had happened last night. She looked at her clock, and realized that she was completely late! She rushed around the room, throwing on any of the school clothes she could find. As she attempted to pull on her shoes, Parvati pushed aside her curtains and looked around, staring at Hermione like she was crazy.

"What?" Hermione asked. "You're late, too."

"No I'm not, it's the weekend! And you just woke me up from my beauty sleep!"

Now Lavender pushed back her curtains, too, looking around and wondering what could possibly be making this entire racket on a _weekend morning_ of all times!

"Wasgoinon?" She questioned lamely.

"She," Parvati pointed at Hermione, "obviously thought it was a school day, and woke me up by banging around all over the place!"

"Oh…I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah! Go back to bed! And I will, too!" yelled Parvati, closing her curtains with such force that they almost ripped.

Hermione looked at herself, already dressed and ready to go.

'Well, might as well hit of the day by going to the library' she thought to herself, as she finished putting on her shoes and walked out of the dormitory.

(&)

Hermione walked down the hallway, still wondering what exactly happened last night. As she turned the corner, she heard an all too familiar voice sneer, "Hello, Granger, dearest."

She spun around to retort, but someone interfered.

(&)

Ron looked outside; almost all of the leaves had now fallen of the trees, and the beautiful colors of red, purple, orange, and gold almost ruined his putrid mood. He looked back at the sleeping Harry, realizing for the first time exactly what happened; Hermione had betrayed them, and practically broken his heart.

Why did it have to be Malfoy? I mean, he was their worst enemy! He had always been!

Draco had called Hermione a Mudblood and other countless nasty names so many times he couldn't count them if he tried!

There was only one think he could do. Or, at least, the only one thing the amazingly small part of his brain he was using at that time would allow him to think.

Turn the tables.

(&)

Hermione and Draco walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco walked with his arm slung around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione walked with her arm around Draco's waist.

(&)

(Harry's POV)

It's repulsive to look at. Hermione has become a slut; it was true! I can't believe she's actually dating Draco Malfoy. They were all over each other during breakfast. She was practically sitting on his lap the entire time!

(&)

(Ron's POV)

They keep on feeding each other. Awful! I think I just lost my appetite! That's not normal.

I'm so mad I could burst any second! How could she do this to us? How can she be French kissing the boy who has called her names, hurt her, and whose father just happens to be one of the most evil Death Eaters of all time!

Disgusting.

(&)

(Ginny's POV)

Harry and Ron just told me the news, and I refuse to believe it's true! I know Hermione better than that. She would never!

Sitting here watching one of my best friends all over one of my worst enemies is sickening; but I will prove that she's innocent! All that I can say is that I will defend my best friend no matter what she does. Perhaps…she's not doing this of her own will?

(&)

(Harry's POV)

Evil, putrid slut! Can't she see she's breaking Ron's heart?

He should have asked her out before now. I mean, everyone knows that he fancies her, right? So she was getting desperate? Still, I'm going along with Ron's ingenious plan of turning ourselves into miniature Malfoys.

(&)

(Ginny's POV)

The look on Ron's face suggests he is about to blow up. He looks ready to kill just about anything in his path. And to think he's so worked up over Hermione. If looks could kill, Hermione and Malfoy would have been dead long ago.

…

The look on his face is sooo priceless!

(&)

(Nobody's POV)

Draco looked at the girl in his lap with a smug smile as she carefully fed him his breakfast. All he could say was this was going to be fun.

(&)

(Ron's POV)

That was it! He wasn't going to sit around watching his worst enemy snog his best friend!

He abruptly got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, with Draco and his cronies laughing all the way. That included Hermione.

This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts for sure.


	3. Perplexing Departures

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I lost my train of thought. I had no idea what to write, as it usually comes to me in a dream. And since I haven't dreamed for quite a while, what with school and everything, I did have that dilemma. Plus I'm running a Harry Potter fan club. It's tough. However, this is my longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own nothin', although I wish I did…

Perplexing Departures:

The next week was rough, and every day it seemed to worsen. Hermione acted like she was practically married to Malfoy, or even just his slave. Harry didn't know what to do; he was at a dilemma, what with finding the horcruxes and having his best friend going out with his worst enemy. He still couldn't believe Malfoy was allowed back to Hogwarts, even if he was under strict supervision. Malfoy himself was enjoying his new slave. It was quite fun, having her feed him and everything. He barely let her go. As for Ginny, she refused to give up on Hermione, and talked to her in long sessions when Malfoy let her go.

And there was Ron; every time Malfoy let her go, Hermione would pursue Harry and Ron, attempting to talk with them. Ron never let her say a thing. He just sent her off with insults like 'get your arse outta here, you slut' and 'stop trying to bloody talk to us'. Ron would stalk off, dragging Harry behind him, leaving her there to cry.

One day, that all changed.

"Will all students please return to their common rooms immediately!" bellowed the loud, thunderous voice of Rubius Hagrid.

"Students, please, quiet down," scolded McGonagall. After the Gryffindor common room was silent, she continued.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm afraid, has disappeared from Hogwarts. The Ministry Aurors are on the case right now, but I must warn you that he is quite dangerous. He should not be able to assault you in your dormitories, but nonetheless, please be aware. Thank you." She said in her authorized voice.

Whispering ran throughout the common room, and Harry turned to Ron,

"I'll bet he's already joined up with Voldemort. They should have sent him to Azkaban, instead of back here."

"I know, what were they thinking! Now we've got one more death eater to deal with. And look at Hermione, she's smiling! She's _glad_ Malfoy escaped! She's turned bloody _evil_!"

"Yeah, I guess."

(&)

The next day, the entire school seemed to be in an uproar, with the gossip about Malfoy spreading like a wile fire through a forest. Harry spent even more time than he had ever before in the library, searching for any famous items belonging to one of the Hogwarts Founders that could possibly be a horcrux.

Ron, still fuming over Hermione, was overly snappish at everyone who approached him. He spent most of his time practicing for upcoming Quidditch matches.

One day, Ginny tried speaking to him.

"Ron, I know…"

"Shut it, Gin. I don't want to here that shit. No matter how much you try to prove she's in the right, she'll still be in the wrong. Just face it; we've lost her for good."

"Fine! If that's what you want to believe, then believe it! But just remember this, Ronald Weasley: it's hard to find it in your heart to forgive when someone you love hurts you!"

"You're bloody right, it is!"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

(&)

"So, apparently, there are many possible objects Voldemort could have stolen and made into horcruxes." Harry droned on about the possibilities he had to sort through. Ron pretended that he was listening, but his mind was on one thing and one thing only: Hermione.

"You guys," said a questioning voice from behind them.

Ron and Harry turned on their heels, only to face the one person they would not like to meet, besides, perhaps, Voldemort or Malfoy; Hermione.

"You guys, please; I need to tell you guys something important. I found…"

"Shut your trap, you worthless slut!" Ron yelled, infuriated that she had even attempted to speak to them.

"No! You need to know what I…"

"No, we don't. Now if you please, Harry and I must be on our way. Lots of things to do, people to see, and you're not one of them!"

"Please, just listen to me. I don't care if you hate me, but I have to tell you…"

"Just scram!"

"You always were quite thick, Ronald."

"Are you calling me thick!"

"Why, yes, I believe I am."

"You guys, you should stop," Harry attempted to butt in.

"No, Harry! This is between her and me!" Ron screamed, gesturing to himself and Hermione.

"We're getting off track! I was saying that while I was in the library, I found…"

"You called me thick!"

"Yes, I know. But it is rather annoying when you interrupt me, I have something important to say, unlike you." She said coolly.

"…"

"And to add to that, you're a prat, Ronald Weasley."

"You…how dare you…call me…a thick prat!"

By now, a large group of student had surrounded them, forming a circle around the fight.

"Just…just…just disappear, or something!"

"Why ever would you want me to do that?" she asked calmly, though her eyes were filled with tears.

"Because you're a worthless, slutty, Mudblood bitch, that's why!"

Silence filled the corridor, until a single sob cracked the quietness.

"'Slutty' isn't a word, Ronald."

Hermione ran through the halls, weeping bitterly by herself. Only Ginny knew where she was going, and followed her there.

(&)

As soon as Hermione was gone, different emotions surged through everyone in the room, while Ron stood, dumbfounded at what he had just said.

Parvati came up to Ron and stood before him.

"Just because she chose to go out with your worst enemy, doesn't mean she deserved _that_, especially when she's been trying to apologize over the past week and a half!" She shrieked, slapping him hard on the cheek.

As if on cue, everyone else that thought Hermione didn't deserve that started throwing insults at him, and shaking their heads in disappointment, the crowd dispersed. The only people who congratulated him were the Slytherins.

Just then, Ginny rushed back to the place where Ron and Harry still stood.

"Guys, I went to follow Hermione, but…she's disappeared!" She wailed in despair. Harry moved forward to comfort her.

It had begun.


	4. Ruling of the Unfaithful

'…I feel horrible! I'm sick, so I can get more written _and_ more time to study. I hate being sick…I can't believe I have to miss school! That's no fair. Plus, I missed x-mas caroling in Latin class, and fudge in science (heh…we get treated extra special during exams, especially since this is our first year of taking them) …Ah, well. I can make my own treacle fudge here at home. And butterbeer! Yay!

This is a short chapter. I don't know why, I just couldn't find anything to write. The next one will hopefully be a little longer.

And in case you're really thick, Ron's the 'Unfaithful'.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Ruling of the Unfaithful:

"Will all students please report once again to their common rooms immediately!" snarled the voice of Argus Filch.

Just when Harry, Ron, and Ginny were walking towards the common room, McGonagall approached them.

"You three had better come with me. We have…things…to discuss." She said, looking at them sternly.

The three followed McGonagall up to the Headmistress's office. When they got to the gargoyle, she said "strawberry crumpets" and the gargoyle immediately turned into a winding staircase, which they all rode until they got to the door at the top.

Stepping into the office, McGonagall offered each of them in turn a biscuit, but all refused.

"So. I presume you know what you are here for?"

"Yes, Professor; Hermione disappeared," said Harry bluntly.

"Hmph. That is only the beginning! Before she disappeared, what happened?"

"Er…well, you see, we were walking down the hallway, and she was trying to tell us something, but Ron…"

"Ron started a row with her." Ginny finished for Harry. "And he ended up calling her a worthless, slutty, Mudblood bitch. And then she said that 'slutty' wasn't a word, and ran off, just like that."

"Yeah. Then Ginny went to follow her to who knows where, but she came back crying that she had disappeared!"

"Ronald Weasley, is this true? You're mother would be ashamed. In fact, I may just write to her right now…"

"NO! And besides, she deserved it, for going out with that prat, Malfoy!"

"Oh, really, Ronald. Are you so thick as to think Hermione would actually go out with _that_ git?"

"Yeah, maybe I am, because that's what it bloody looked like to me!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted McGonagall.

"Now. Back to our current situation. Mr. Weasley, I will be informing your parents of this, you are aware?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. We will continue to search for Miss Granger, but I cannot say if we will find her or not…before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'!" Ginny whimpered.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Now, off with you! Back to your common Rooms!"

Harry and Ginny left, hand in hand, and Ron treaded behind them, all the while looking lost and forlorn. Had he brought this upon himself, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione? But how could it be _his_ fault. All he did was…

And then it struck him exactly what he had said to her. How could he do that? Sure, she deserved some angry words, but not _that_.

If possible, he slumped even lower, reassuring himself that it was all _her_ fault, and not his.

(&)

Ginny lay in her bed, thinking about what had happened.

How could this be? She was there one minute, and gone the next! But she didn't care how they captured her. What mattered was, they would get her back, so she could get what she deserved;

Huge apologies and a lot of respect.

(&)

_Hermione was thrown into the cell forcefully and she could hear her wrist crack as she landed on it painfully. Why did this happen to her? What could Voldemort possibly want with _her_? There was only one thing she could do, laying in her cold, stone cell: think._

_Think of what had happened;_

_Think of what would happen;_

_Think of what would be come of her;_

_Think of an escape plan…_


	5. The Sensation of Shame

Oo…I actually got to go back to school today! But that doesn't matter! I'm writing yet again during school. This chapter, believe it or not, is actually three pages long! Yay! I'm getting better at this writing longer chapters thing!

The Sensation of Shame:

_Hermione didn't know what day it was. She didn't even know if it was daytime or night. The darkness of her cell had consumed her, and she lay there, not knowing when she would be let out._

_Or if she ever would be._

(&)

Ron trudged down the corridor, seemingly unaware of the people staring at him, whispering behind his back. Now he knew how Harry felt.

But he _did_ notice. He listened to them whisper,

'_He's the reason she disappeared!'_

'_Shhh! He's coming this way! Remember, he's the reason she was taken!'_

Ron glanced at a couple of first years who were just standing there, staring straight at him. The first years whispered between themselves, and when they noticed Ron was looking at them, they only glared and walked away.

What had _he_ done? Everyone knew she deserved it! Still, he couldn't avoid feeling horrible for her, captured by the death eaters and all.

She used to be his best friend. He missed her.

(&)

Ginny could tell Ron was feeling guilty. She noticed the way he was slumped in his seat at breakfast and trudged through the hallways like something was pulling him down.

Had he just now realized how terribly he had hurt Hermione? Ron was her brother, and she could read him like a book.

He and Hermione had a special connection. Everyone knew; it's just that they didn't.

(&)

By dusk, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had had enough of the people whispering and pointing, asking questions they had no idea how to answer.

They had recently received a message from Professor McGonagall: she wanted to meet with them again, to talk about how far the Order had gotten.

"Everyone, please be seated!" Yelled the voice of Headmistress McGonagall over the loud talk in her office. Everyone in the Order immediately sat in their designated seats, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Let us begin."

"Ron, you bloody prat! How could you say such things! Mum's been crying ever since she got that letter from McGonagall!"

"Fred! I have _not_ been crying! All the time…" said Mrs. Weasley, breaking into wails of sorrow and despair, that her son who she had raised so well, would say something so horrible as _that_.

"I did not mean that, I meant we should discuss how far we have gotten into finding Miss Granger." At this, Mrs. Granger broke into sobs, with her husband at her side, comforting her.

"I'm sorry about your loss. But I assure you, we will do our best to find her," spoke up Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you for your condolences." Said Mrs. Granger quietly.

"Now; how's the search been going?"

"Well, we know for sure they've probably not taken her to exactly where You-Know-Who is, so maybe one of the death eaters homes?"

"Try the Malfoys," suggested Harry.

"Do they even _have_ dungeons?" asked Ginny, appalled.

"Yeah, I bet they do, and they seem the most likely: after all, Hermione _was_ dating Malfoy before they both disappeared."

"They were _not_ dating!"

"Oh, yes they were!" interrupted Ron. "I mean, why else would she be bloody feeding him every morning at breakfast? It was _disgusting_!" Ginny fumed at him, got up, and slapped him, hard on his left cheek.

"How thick can you be?" Ginny wailed, running from the room.

"Ron, I think you've just upset our little sister." Said George, melancholy.

"Yes, I believe you have. Sheesh, next time you do something like that to upset a girl, we're gonna tear you bloody limbs off, and cut out your tongue!"

"Boys! Ronald Weasley, I am ashamed of you. This is not how we raised you, to act like a barbarian!"

"Yeah, Ronikins! Don't act like a git all the time!"

"Hey, maybe he's not acting! Maybe he really _is_ one!"

"Boys! Do not torment your brother! I have a feeling he has already realized what he has done."

"Yeah, we can see the deepest remorse in his eyes, as he mourns for his one true love!" chanted Fred and George.

Ron turned redder and redder with every rant of Hermione being 'his one true love'.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" he screamed, running out of the office, just like his sister before him.

There was silence, and then…

"Hey, he didn't say she _wasn't_ his one true love."

"Wow…that was just a _joke_."


	6. Novel Knowledge

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I had a lot to do. Exams, Christmas shopping, etc…so this is just a short chapter I wrote in my free time. The next one _will_ be longer, I promise! So don't kill me, please! '

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I can do whatever I want to do to them because it's my story… goes to smother Ron with hugs> Yay!

Novel Knowledge:

'What did I do to deserve this? I can't help but worry…will she be alright?'

_The whip came across my back in a torrent of pain, and yet I couldn't scream._

'Look, there's Ginny. Maybe she's come around.' I go to sit with Ginny in the bustling Gryffindor common room.

_The sting comes again. Will this never end? Haven't they had enough 'fun'?_

"Ginny"

"Ron" At least she acknowledged me.

"I want to talk, Gin."

"I figured as much. You wonder why I burst out of McGonagall's office a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

_Why me? Why did I have to be so smart? This is what got me into this, right?_

"You had it wrong from the begging, Ron. If you had only tried to talk with her, like I did, when she wasn't with Malfoy."

"Huh? Oh, I guess I was blinded in pain, wasn't I? I didn't even try…"

"No, you didn't! You see, as soon as I found out Hermione was with Malfoy, I knew something couldn't be right."

_This isn't right. What can I tell them? The Order hardly let me in on anything. Unless…they're just doing this for fun?_

"So I watched them and waited until Hermione was left alone. I found her alone and confused in the fourth floor corridor.

She explained what she thought had happened. You see, Ron, she was never going out with Malfoy. She would never!

It's just…"

"Well? It certainly looked to _me_ like she was dating him. Although, they never actually snogged, did they?"

_Why aren't they using magic? Maybe…Ow, it's getting hard to even think! What're they saying? I can't hear them…_

"Ron, what can you possibly think of that would make a person do something they didn't want to do?"

"Er…the Imperious Curse? But how could that go on right under everyone's noses? Huh? What d'you have to say to that!"

"…yes, she was under the Imperious. And how? What, with Dumbledore's death and You-Know-Who at large once again, and the Ministry in a panic? Of course, someone doing the Imperious Curse could _never_ have gotten away with it!"

"So she was…under…t-the Imperious?" Ron whispered, turning pale.

"No duh…"

Ron just sat there and stared at Ginny.

_Argh! I wonder how long I've been here. Aren't they trying to find me? Is this what comes from finding a little too much information?_

_They grabbed Hermione and flung her back into the stall. However, one Death Eater indicated for the rest to leave. He pointed his wand at her, muttering, "Crucio!"_

_Her tortured screams pierced the night, but no one was there to hear._


	7. Sanctuary

Okay, I finally updated! Yay! I'm sorry, but I completely lost my train of thought over Christmas. So I wrote this during study hall. And check out my new fic! It's not HP, though. Kaysies, merry Christmas and happy New Year!

And this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Hima, because she wouldn't stop pestering me to write this chappie!

Sanctuary:

(Ron's POV)

Days passed. Then weeks. Eventually months. Three months, and they still hadn't found her. They told us she was dead, but I'll never give up hope. I just know that somewhere, she is still waiting for us to rescue her. Somehow, she's been right under our noses all this time. Maybe we were trying _too_ hard…

(Nobody's POV)

Ron Weasley trudged down to breakfast early on Saturday morning. He was having nightmares about Hermione again. Why did she haunt him?

Ron sat down at his usual spot, where Harry and Ginny were already eating. They took one look at his bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and the dark circles under his eyes, and knew what, or rather who, had been bothering him.

They sat in silence, Ron picking at his warm plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes with syrup. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, but ate nothing.

"Ron, you can't keep going on like this. I hate to see you such a mess! You're my brother…" Ginny tried to talk to Ron, but he just looked away, lost in thought.

That was when Hagrid burst into the hall, carrying a bundle in his arms that was well the size of a human being. He ran up to the Headmistress, McGonagall, and showed her what he held so delicately in his big, burly arms. She looked shocked for a moment, and then rushed out of the Great Hall with Hagrid, looking alarmed an frightened.

"What was that all about?" wondered Harry aloud.

"Dunno. I wonder what it was Hagrid was holding," responded Ginny, a bit perplexed.

Ron just stared at the ceiling, oblivious to what had occurred.

"Ya know, I wonder…never mind…" Ron started to speak, but trailed off, slowly rising from the bench.

"I'm going for a walk."

When Ginny moved to get up and walk with him, he only added, "Alone."

Ginny sat down again, as Ron trotted sullenly from the hall.

(&)

"I never thought…Oh my…" Madam Pomfrey sighed, and started to work on the person lying on the bed in the hospital wing.

After a few moments, she came out of the wing, face to face with Headmistress McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. She grimly told them of the mysterious person's injuries.

"…mainly just spell damage, nothing very serious. A lot of cuts and bruises, and a large gash in her right forearm. Except…but we can't tell yet…but there's a chance of insanity, due to torture using the Cruciatis Curse…"

McGonagall and Hagrid just stared at her in shock, to startled to say anything.

(&)

Ron sat under the tree by the lake. He and Hermione had always sat there together, doing homework. He gazed at the peaceful scenery, until his eyes came across some red liquid splayed across the grass near the Forbidden Forest. Ron got up and sauntered over to the place, kneeling down to examine the goo.

It was blood.

(&)

_I escaped…I escaped…I escaped…where am I? Who am I? Where am I going? I seem to know which way…should I trust myself?_

_What's this?_

_I'm bleeding. It hurts, it does. Why am I bleeding?_

_Oh yes, people in masks…and dark cloaks…NO! I don't want to remember._

_Wait…how did I get here? Aren't they coming for me?_

_The others…did they stop looking? I never thought…who are they?_

_There…there! I can see it…what is it? Is it my sanctuary? It feels safe…I can't move…I'm…I'm…_


	8. Lonely Companions

I'm surprised I even got 3 pages done, considering I'm used to writing only about 2 for my other fic. (I'm really sorry I got so caught up in it. 7 chappies in 3 days, imagine that!) Anyhow, I've decided to slow down the pace for both fics. Unless, that is, I've got nothing to do or am totally bored in class. So therefore, I'm not really slowing down the pace at all!

Lonely Companions:

Ginny walked through the corridors, searching for the room of requirement. When she finally got there, she found it was already in use.

"That's strange, almost everyone is studying for exams..." Ginny said, and opened the door. She was in for the surprise of her life.

(&)

"Hey, Ron; you know where Ginny is?" asked Harry they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday, and the entire room was quite. Everyone was studying hard for exams.

"No," Ron sighed.

"Hmmm…well, I'm going to go find her, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Harry jumped up from the table, stretched, and gathered his books. He paced through the halls, looking for Ginny: not in the library, not on the grounds, not in the Great Hall, where was she?

Just then, he banged into something. Or rather, some_one_.

"Oh, hi, Harry. Were you looking for me?" It was Ginny.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. Where _were_ you?"

"Oh, here and there. You know, got places to go, things to do…people to see…"

"Who's more important than me?" Harry said, teasing her.

"Ummm…depends."

"On what?"

"On how good a friend they are, how much they need me, how mental they are…"

"Mental? I can be mental; and I need you! And aren't I a good friend?" Harry joked, giving Ginny puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Now I have time for you. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I was thinking along the lines of romantic picnic by the lake, watching the sunset, kissing for hours on end…"

"Harry!" Ginny laughed.

"Just kidding. No, I was serious about the picnic by the lake watching the sunset thing, though."

"You think my new friend could come?"

"Oh, I guess."

"And Ron?"

"Fine."

"And then tomorrow we can 'kiss for hours on end', okay?"

"YES!" Harry jumped in the air, throwing his arms up. Ginny stared.

"You like kissing me _that much_?"

"Not for _hours on end_, but yeah, of course I like kissing you, you're the love of my life!"

"Aww, how sweet, Harry. But now I've got to go and get my friend. You get Ron."

"And the picnic from Dobby."

"Yes." Ginny pecked him on the lips, and said, "See yah!"

Ginny hurried back through the corridors through which she had come.

(&)

"Hey! Ron!" Harry yelled across the common room. A few people shushed him, so he whispered, "You're coming with me, Ginny, and her friend out for a picnic by the lake."

"Mhmm…"

"Don't just sit there, put your books away and come with me to get the picnic!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron pushed his books off the table and into his book bag, along with all the parchment, quills, and ink. He and Harry then set off to the kitchens, to get the picnic dinner.

(&)

"Come on, you can't just sit in here cooped up forever!" Ginny told the girl laying on a small white cot. They were in the room of requirement.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you, but at least come on this _one picnic_!"

"You forgive easily, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Now come on!" Ginny yelled again, this time pulling on the older girl's arms to hoist her off the cot. She was surprisingly light.

"Okay, okay! I'll come with you. But don't go laughing at me if I, like, go completely insane or anything. And don't get worried, either. It's completely _normal_."

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say, _Nicole_."

"Mhmm, that's what I like to hear. Now lead the way!" Nicole said, giggling.

"Since when do you giggle?"

"Since always, my dear friend. Just not often. I don't get to have much fun."

"Okay, then." Ginny started to leave, when Nicole stopped her.

"No, Ginny! I have to get my cloak on."

"Oh, yes. Here you are," Ginny said, handing Nicole a silver cloak hanging on the wall. Nicole carefully put the cloak on, covering her face with its hood, and then stood right next to Ginny.

"Lead the way, my dear friend!"

And Ginny led the way to the Great Hall, where they would meet Harry and Ron.

(&)

Oooooo! A cliffie! What's gonna happen at the picnic between Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Nicole?


	9. Picnic

Yay! It actually took me a while to get this chappie finished, but it's finally done! I've got so much to do in school it isn't even funny. Plus I've got a country report due on the 19th. Lovely, isn't my life?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Really, I don't! Hard to believe, isn't it?

Picnic: 

"Okay, now where are the girls?"

"Well, they were supposed to meet us here…"

Ron slumped against the wall next to Harry, who was carrying the picnic basket they had gotten from Dobby the house elf. Just then, they heard hurried footsteps.

"They approach."

"Ron, lighten up! You sound like we're hunting the enemy, or something." Ginny and a girl came trotting into the room, Ginny having to tug on the girl's hand more than once to get her to come. They came up to the boys, and Ginny said,

"Harry, Ron, this is Nicole. She's shy."

"Hi," they said in unison.

Nicole kept her head down the entire time while they were walking down to the lake. Ron set up the picnic while Harry and Ginny played tag, laughing and having fun. Nicole just sat by the lake, looking into the distance.

"Hey, Nicole, is it?"

"Yes."

"Why've you worn that cloak out here? It's not cold, or anything."

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"I get a little chilly sometimes? And McGonagall said I _couldn't_ when ever I go outside… "

"Sure."

They just sat there, trying their best not to look at each other. Harry and Ginny came running over, and Ginny asked, "Is the picnic ready?"

"Yeah, of course." Ron replied. They all sat down but Nicole, who continued to sit a distance away. Harry and Ron started eating, but Ginny glanced over at Nicole and frowned. She got up and marched over to Nicole, whispering something in her ear.

Nicole reluctantly got up to join them. Ron, thinking her uncomfortable, said, "Ginny, she doesn't _have_ to come over if she doesn't _want_ to."

Nicole immediately plopped down back on the grass, staring once again into space.

Ginny walked back over. "Thanks a lot, Ronald!" she muttered.

"What?"

"I was _trying_ to get her to become more _social_!"

"Well, it didn't _look_ like she wanted to! So excuse my _honest_ mistake!"

"Guys…guys!" Harry shouted. "Ummm…"

Nicole was standing by them head down. She sat down on the blanket and started eating an apple.

"Well, okay, then." Ron said. Giving Ron one last glare, she too sat down to enjoy the picnic. Harry just shrugged his shoulders at Ron.

The rest of the evening went wonderfully, and at sunset Ron and Harry decided to ride their broomsticks.

"Hey, Ginny; want to ride with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure!"

"My sister is perfectly able to ride her own broomstick!"

"And Nicole can ride with _you_, Ronald." Ginny answered, glowering at him.

"No!" Ron and Nicole shouted in an instant agreement.

"_Yes!_"

"No; no, that's all right. I prefer to stay on the ground, anyhow…"

"C'mon, Nicole!" Ginny whined.

Nicole glanced at Ginny's hopeful face, and then mumbled, "Fine."

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Ron complained.

"No." Came Ginny's reply.

Ginny hopped on Harry's Firebolt behind him, holding tightly around his waist, and they were off.

Ron gave Nicole a fleeting look, and then said, "Okay, just, like do whatever Ginny and Harry did, or whatever."

Nicole just nodded and got on the broom behind Ron. She squeezed his waist so tight, he thought he was going to be sick.

"Could you loosen up a little?" He gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! It's just I don't…well…"

"You don't like flying?"

"Yeah. And I'm afraid of heights," Nicole confessed meekly.

'Great' thought Ron as he kicked off. Nicole only squeezed a little bit tighter, allowing him plenty of space to maneuver, but she _was_ a bit clingy.

"Nicole, open your eyes." They were now about fifty feet in the air, and had a wonderful view of the starts, moon, and dark, majestic grounds of Hogwarts.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes, it is! It's beautiful up here! And I wouldn't let you fall. Trust me," Ron assured her.

Nicole reluctantly opened her eyes, looking up at the night sky. Ron was right. It was beautiful.

"Oh." Nicole whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's pretty great up here. Just don't look down. Keep your eyes on the skies."

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Ginny decided to accompany Nicole back to her dormitory.

"Good night, Harry. I'll see you in the common room, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, then."

"Wait! You promised me a kiss!"

Ginny pecked him quickly on the lips, and then strolled out of the Great Hall to Nicole, who was waiting by the door.

"Ron? RON?"

"Oh, yeah, Harry?"

"What do you the matter is with them?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe they wanna go gossip for a bit or something?"

"Yeah, right." Harry alleged. They walked through the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room, both immersed in their own thoughts about two strange girls…


	10. Unmasking

Time passed quickly for the four friends, and soon they were as close as could be. No one could know that every night Ron tossed and turned in bed, dreaming about Hermione's most likely fate. No one could know that Nicole didn't sleep in a dormitory, and she cried out in the darkness when no one was there. Her nightmares were of utmost horror, of her past, and of her possible future. Ginny was frightened for her friend's sake; sometimes she fell to the floor and shrieked for the grief of her past. Harry was completely oblivious to all, but if he stayed up late enough he would have heard his best friend rolling around in his bed. But, as I said, no one knew.

The Unmasking:

Ron knew what he would do today. He had been planning it so very carefully. It was just, curiosity was slapping him in the face. Nicole was nice; they had been friends for a month, now. But he had never seen her face.

Ron was planning on taking her on a date. His first date; but not as boyfriend/girlfriend, but as best friends. What was wrong with that? Nothing!

So he put his plan into action.

(&)

I walked down the corridors. Ginny had told me Ron wanted to meet me at the Gryffindor common room. I wondered what for?

I met Ron just outside of the common room, and he immediately asked, "Youwannagoanadatewithme?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Actually, I had; I was just teasing him.

"You want to go on a date with me? Just as friends, not, like, as a couple, or anything like that…" Ron was blushing bright red.

"Yeah, sure. Where to? There's a Hogsmeade trip today, you know," I said hopefully. "I wasn't going to go, because I would be too lonely, but…"

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking!"

"Great! Let's go."

(&)

I peered through the shop window, excited to be out of the castle. I wasn't supposed to, you know. Really not supposed to; but I couldn't resist! There were so many things to do, so many things to _buy_. With Ronald's money…

Yes, he bought me everything I wanted. Mind you, I didn't buy _that_ much, just a couple new quills and rolls of parchment. He left me in The Three Broomsticks, mumbling something about having to buy something and to wait for him here.

I waited for some time, and then I saw him through the window. Ron smiled and waved, pointing to the owl he held in his hands. It was a medium sized owl, with little tufts of hair that actually looked like horns – _cute_ horns – right on top of its head. The colors of the feathers made it look as though it was wearing a mask and cape.

I rushed outside, and Ron showed off the owl.

"Oh, how cute! I've never seen this type of owl before."

"It's a new breed. I bought it for you."

I stared at him in awe and surprise, and then I flew into his arms, hugging him in thanks.

"Thank you so much, Ron! I…I don't know what to say…" the owl was now perched on my arm, clicking her beak.

"I think I will name you Lisianthus. Sia for short."

"Lisian-what?"

"Lisianthus: I like it. It's pretty."

"You should let her go and hunt for now. She looks hungry."

"Okay, sure." Sia flew away into the sky. She was so majestic. I was watching her, and didn't realize what Ron was doing.

(&)

I hesitated. Was this right? Yes! It was! She had no right to conceal her face…or did she? She had never given a reason, so why not?

I reached over to the hood, grabbed the back, and pulled.


	11. Secrets Unveiled

Okay. Here's the deal: I had no idea whatsoever what I should do with this story. With either of my stories, at that! So I asked my friends, what should I do? And so I thought…and thought…and thought…my grades went down…and I was still thinking, when I suddenly came up with this! So enjoy! (And once again, sorry…)

Secrets Unveiled:

Yes. He had done it. Ron stood there, shocked to see the face he now looked at.

(&)

I whirled around and looked into his eyes. Why? Why did he defy me? I clumsily grappled with my hood, still looking into his eyes. His beautiful eyes; Ron was shocked, I could tell. Part of me wanted to laugh, and another wanted to run and hide. The later won.

(&)

She wasn't Nicole. She was Hermione.

(&)

I couldn't believe it. My cover…now the death eaters would surely find me. It was bad enough Ginny had found out. I should have known better than to go out with him. My main problem was how many other people saw, and how long I had my hood down. I was running up to the castle, tears streaming down my face.

I was going so fast – too fast – and I ran into none other than Ginny.

"Nicole? What's the matter?"

"I went out with Ron, out to Hogsmeade…"

"So? Good for you!"

"He know, Gin. He _knows it's me_."

Ginny stared at me in shock, and I continued.

"He pulled down my good, right in front of all those people. I don't know how many saw. Oh, god, Ginny, do you think the death eaters will find me? Will they…again…"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know." My best friend held me, still crying, as we walked to the headmistress's office, in a comforting silence.

(&)

"Hey, Ron!"

No answer. What was his problem?

"Helloooo, Ron! Anybody home?"

"She was…she wasn't _Nicole_."

"You mean you actually went through with that plan of yours? Did it work?"

"Hermione…"

"What about Hermione? What happened, Ron?"

"Ginny knows…Nicole is _Hermione_."

"But that's impossible, Ron! Now your talking nonsense!"

"I saw her face. Just go and ask Ginny! They'll be in McGonagall's office, no doubt. Those traitors, those…"

"Ron! Shut up! They're not traitors! I understand, now…they were just protecting Hermione. The death eaters are still after her, don't you see? And…other reasons…"

"Me?"

There was only silence.

(&)

Hermione was sobbing profusely now, and I couldn't bear to watch. She had been through so much, and now this.

"Professor McGonagall, perhaps Hermione should stay in the room of requirement, until we've wiped their minds?"

"H-how a-about f-f-forever? P-please?" Hermione stuttered, breaking into another round of sobs.

"Why in the world would you want to stay all cooped up in a dreadful place like that? And _forever_? I just don't see the point…"

"I do." I whispered. "She can't take it anymore, Professor. She had to date that scumbag, then she got her heart broken, then she got kidnapped, then she was tortured, she can't remember everything from her past, and now this! And by the very person who broke her heart, who, I am very ashamed to say, is my _brother_, the infamous _Ronald Weasly_!"

(&)

"Wow, Ron. You were right." I stated in surprise. Ron and I had been listening outside the door the entire time. Ron just looked at me. I could have sworn his eyes held a glint of sorrow and shame, but I couldn't be sure; it disappeared so quickly.

(&)

It seems that everything you know and learn to love disappears so quickly, doesn't it. I think…no, I _know_.


	12. What's it Like to Love?

Okay, there is only a few chapters left. Tell me if I should write about every horcrux or not in your review, and that's probably how I'll decide. If I don't write about every horcrux, I'll just write about the final battle, and end it there. I probably won't write an epilogue, but if most people want one, then tell me. Now, read!

What's it Like to Love:

"Hey, Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

"Well, it's sort of like…every time I see Harry, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I just melt inside, and I feel all warm and safe. Sometimes I get the urge to kiss him, or just hold him and play with his hair. But it's deeper than that. It's like your heart's about to explode if you don't tell him how you feel, and you need him beside you. Yes, that's what love is like."

"Oh. That sounds…wonderful."

"It is. Why did you ask?"

"I just needed to straighten out something."

"Emotions?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, then. Want to go to the library?"

"Of course!"

Nicole/Hermione and Ginny walked through the corridors, glad to be rid of the room of requirement.

(&)

I was looking through the books in the library, when I came upon some kind of atlas-type book. It had been put where no one would find it: so how did I know it was there? There was a bookmark, and I turned to that page.

The map was old and had markings on it. Circles, seven of them, around seven different places. And a different name of an object beside each one. That's when I remembered.

(&)

"Ginny, I've got to get to Harry. You always know where he is, don't you?"

"Well, I suppose he would be in his dormitory, taking a nap. He always does that after school…" I said.

"Thanks!" Hermione shouted, and ran off, anxiety clear on her face.

(&)

I burst through the common room, and ran up the steps, still holding the atlas close to me. There, in the boys dormitory, was Harry. Just like Ginny had said.

"Harry, I remembered!"

"Hermione? I mean, Nicole? What in the world are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm just fine, now shut the bloody hell up and listen!"

"Wait…" came a new voice. "You don't _cuss_!" It was Ron. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room, reading a book on the Chuddly Cannons. One I gave him.

I paid him no attention. "Harry, I figured out what I had to tell you before I was captured! It's about the horcruxes, they…"

"Hermione! I can't understand you! You're going too fast!"

"Sorry, Harry, but take a look at this." I showed him the map. "Seven circles, seven places, seven _horcruxes_!"

"Oh my god…but, how do you know this is right?"

"It's a pattern: I figured it out while…well, after Malfoy left. See? The places are in a circle. And as for the horcruxes, I just had to look in Hogwarts a History! It's all there: Slytherin's locket, Gryffindor's shield, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's wand, his father's ring, his diary, and the bones of the only girl he ever loved. Her name was Helen Rhodes. Really, she didn't seem special, but she was amazingly pretty, and a very talented witch.

I showed him a picture of a girl, smiling and waving, that was tucked in between the pages. She had long, blond hair, tied up in a braid, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. There were absolutely no blemishes on her perfect skin, and it seemed almost impossible.

"Voldemort had his heart broken when she turned him down, slapping him in the process."

"How do you know all of this?"

That was the question I didn't want to answer. He would never believe me.

(&)

It was only a simple question, but to me she looked near tears.

"That isn't important, Harry. It's just important that we defeat him as soon as possible. Which reminds me, four horcruxes have been destroyed, only three are left."

"Four? I thought only three: the diary, the ring, and the locket. And the locket wasn't even for sure!"

"Sirius: he had a brother, you know?"

"Yeah," Harry said, clueless.

"What she means, Harry, is that Black's brother defied You-Know-Who and destroyed the locket, but was later killed." I butted in.

"Yes, that's what I mean," she said, looking down. She couldn't face me. It wrecked my heart, that she couldn't.

"And the fourth?" Harry said.

"I destroyed that one. I destroyed Helen Rhode's bones."

"How?"

"That doesn't matter!" Hermione snapped. Her hood fell, as she quickly lifted her head. I could see tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Anyhow, you figure out what to do, Harry. Tell me when you're ready to leave for the next location."

"Okay…then…" Harry was shocked. Hermione pulled up her hood once again, and stalked out of the room. By now, the tears were running down her face, and she was practically sobbing.

Harry and I looked at each other. "Did I say something?" we asked in unison.

(&)

_I look to the stars and I pray to the heavens,_

_Won't somebody answer my prayer?_


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE! SO READ IT!

Okay, I really can't write any more (although I've got lots of good ideas) until I know who wants me to write one chappie per horcrux or just state briefly what happens with each one and sort of skip to the last battle. So click 'review' and tell me what you want! Thanks!


	14. Okay

Okay, this is how pissed I am right now:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

This is all you're getting for about until Monday. Sorry. (A/n: No, I'm not. I have to work on my Anti - #A project. (my original chappie was 175 pages.)


	15. There Lies a Traitor

Okay, I've decided since everyone wants me to, I will write one chapter for one of the horcruxes (not this one) and one chapter for the others (that's this one). There's only three since four have already been destroyed. Then two more chappies after that one. And I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's just that I'm not very good at the action/adventure stuff and better at the drama/angst stuff. And any questions will be answered in exactly three chapters (including this one (that includes why Hermione was 'near tears')).

There Lies a Traitor:

"Okay, so we're going to get out of the school with the help of the Order, and sneak off the grounds under my invisibility cloak. From there we'll take a port key to Beuxbatons (A/n: Did I spell that right?), because the next two horcruxes are in France. We will be rendezvousing with Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Lee Jordon, Angelina, Fleur, and Gabrielle."

"How do we know where Beuxbatons is, though?" asked Ron. We were to leave this night, and everyone was scared out of their wits. That is, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Collin, Denis, Cho, Parvati, Padma, and I.

"And no adults?" asked Hermione incredulously. Obviously this idea did not appeal to her.

"I know where Beuxbatons is, and Madam Maxime knows we will be arriving. And Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Lee, Angela, and Fleur _are_ adults, Hermione."

"Right. Forgot for a moment." Hermione said. Hermione? Forget?

"Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Ummm…can I go to the bathroom first?" Denis asked timidly.

"Yes. Now, any _important_ questions?" Harry asked again as Denis rushed off to the bathroom.

There were none.

(&)

"C'mon! We've got to move!" We were sneaking across the Hogwarts grounds, heading for the gate. Harry still hadn't told us which horcruxes we were going after, but obviously I knew: I had done all the research, and the horcruxes in France were Hufflepuff's goblet thingy and Ravenclaw's raven (gold statue) (A/n: I don't know if I got that right, because I didn't put them in the last chappie. So live with it!)

We reached the gate, and silently went through. After we were about thirty feet from the gates, we came upon an old boot. The Portkey.

(&)

"Come! We must get to zee castle before daybreak!" Fleur said urgently.

"I know. Hopefully Voldemort won't be there waiting for us. No reason he should be, either." Harry hoped.

We walked through the streets of London, masked by the pitch-black night.

(&)

"Okay, here we are. Hermione, are you sure about this?" asked Harry. We stood in front of zee huge castle, not far from my 'ome. Just outside of London, zere is a small castle, alzough no one goes zere, for eet is said to be 'aunted.

"Yes, Harry! I'm sure. The hardest part will be destroying it, though."

"Okay…erm…"

"Charlie, you and Bill lead Fred, George, Fleur, Gabrielle, Denis, and Colin against the guards. I expect there shall be quite a few, considering four of the horcruxes have already been destroyed. I still can't believe V-Voldemort would be so foolish as to hide _two_ horcruxes in _one_ castle. The security must be strong."

"And us?" asked Ron. I really do like Ron; he's my brother-in-law, now. But I still remember that time when he tried to ask me out in his fourth year…

(&)

"You, Harry, Ginny, and I will all go to find the horcruxes. Once we get there, I'll use this potion I've made and a series of complex spells to quickly destroy each horcrux. These I will need help with."

She sounded so sure of herself. But she wouldn't be for long. I watched them make their plans in the shadows. I just wish they knew it wasn't my choice to join _him_. It wasn't my choice at all, and at the final battle, I would prove that. But I had no doubt they could defeat this measly security.

We were missing our best tonight, so it looks like Granger picked the right time to come.

(&)

The group stealthily wandered onto the grounds of the dark castle, wands at the ready. That was a good thing, for no sooner had they stepped foot inside the castle, were they bombarded with a series of spells, coming from the seven death eaters guarding the castle.

(&)

"There's only seven!" I shouted above the noise of the battle.

"Yes! I, too, expected more, but I suppose some are gone on a mission, or something!" Hermione shouted back, dodging a spell. Hermione shot her own spell at an oncoming death eater, and hit him directly.

She walked up to him and grabbed his cloak, pulling off his mask. "Where are the rooms you were told to guard?"

"I won't tell you!" yelled the death eater, struggling in her grasp.

"I will ask you again nicely. Where are the rooms?" this time she looked him straight in the eye, and I don't know what made him cower or what made him tell, but he whispered the locations in her ear before falling, unmoving, to the ground.

"He's dead. Harry, Ginny, Ron, follow me!" Hermione called. The others could take care of the rest. There were only four more to take down. But this man – dead? I had not expected to cause any deaths.

"Ginny! Coming?" Harry shouted to me.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" I called back, following Hermione, Ron, and Harry through the gray corridors of the castle. The dead man was still on my mind. But it hadn't seemed to phase Hermione one bit! She acted as though nothing had happened – like it was a daily occurrence. She had taken charge from Harry, who no longer knew what he was doing. She was…stronger…and seemed unable to feel any pain, for herself and for those around her.

(&)

I set up the markings, made of white chalk mixed with dried garlic. It smelled awful, but that didn't matter now. Inside of the large circle was Hufflepuff's cup. After the death eaters were taken down, I had no doubt that more would be on their way. I sent the rest of the group to search for Ravenclaw's wand, which would be the easiest: just break it! But we had to hurry, and so I poured my potion into the cup.

(&)

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood around the cup holding hands, while Hermione murmured an ancient spell. A brilliant light filled the room, and suddenly the cup was gone, shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The pieces turned to dust, and were brushed away by the wind. Hermione collapsed on the ground.

(&)

"We found it! We found the wand! Colin yelled, bursting into the room and waving the wand crazily.

"Colin! Stop waving it around! You're going to poke someone's eye out!" Harry shouted, grabbing the wand from Colin.

"Hermione told me to just break it, and it'll be finished. But it seems to easy. Say, what happened..."

Ginny was kneeling on the ground next to Hermione, trying to revive her friend.

"Must've been overwork. She _was_ the one actually saying the spell." Ron theorized.

Ron _theorized_.

"You're theorizing, Ron?" Hermione said, groggily standing up.

"You're okay!" yelled Ron. Ginny could tell he wanted to go and hug her, but restrained himself.

"Yes. Just a relapse." Ginny nodded, acknowledging that it had indeed happened many times before.

"From what?" Ron said densely.

Ginny just glared at him. She then said, "Harry, may I do the honors?" Harry handed her the wand.

"I just break it in half, right?"

"Yes."

Ginny took the wand in her hands, and everybody held their breaths as she snapped the wand in two. It immediately burst into flame, and Ginny dropped it, screaming.

Both of Ginny's hands were burned badly, and she was crying because it stung so extremely.

Everyone looked at her. The horcrux was gone. Hermione was the first to act. She pulled out her wand and took Ginny's hands, muttering a spell under her breath. The wounds were healed.

"Come. We're going back to Hogwarts, including everyone here. Apparate outside of the grounds," Hermione said briskly. She then apparated out of the castle with a loud POP and was gone.

(&)

_I am broken and bleeding,_

_Somebody please help me._

_I cry to myself in the dark…_


	16. Just Run

I am sorry, so sorry, so sorry for not updating! I had a disease called _Writer's Block_. I'm sure all of you know what that is! So please don't kill me! I wrote 6 pages, that's good, right? And I'm updating 2 chappies at once, so that's gotta count for something, no? I worked extra hard coming up with ideas for both, so please appreciate it! And the next chappie might take me some time, also, as I want to make it at least 8 pages since it's the final battle. So please, please be patient with me! And all who read and don't review, please review. I like to know if people like my stories or not, and how I can improve. Thankies!

Just Run:

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" The tunnels behind us collapsed without hesitation.

"Can't we apparate?"

"No! I've already tried. Just keep running!"

We were going to be crushed.

_Flashback_

(Hermione's POV)

"Are we there yet?" complained Denis.

"No! For the last time, we aren't there yet!" Harry said restlessly. He led the group through tall grassy fields. This time, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Mr. Weasley.

This had been going on four hours. I had to doubt my own skills. That is, until Neville suddenly disappeared into the ground.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" asked Ron dumbly.

"I'm okay! I found the entrance! It's sure got a lot of spider webs. Ahhh! I need backup! Death Eaters at 10 o'clock!"

"Get down there! Quick, quick, quick!" yelled Lupin.

Jumping down one by one, we had come to face yet another mission full of dangers: the last horcrux. Gryffindor's shield would be the hardest to get, as we had finished off all the others. After this one, Harry would be ready to face Voldemort openly and actually kill him. Hopefully…

I was greeted by flashes of light, which I responded to by pointing my own wand at oncoming Death Eaters and muttering various spells to either stupefy or disable them.

"Harry!" called Tonks. "You have to go and destroy the last horcrux! We can handle ourselves here!"

"But…" Harry argued.

"Just come on!" I yelled at him, pulling him and Ron out of the battle. We ran through corridors, sometimes with no light, so we had to go more slowly. I followed a map Ron had stolen from one of the Death Eaters he had stupefied.

It happened so suddenly, and at first I couldn't comprehend what happened. Ginny had fallen and sprained her ankle.

"Ginny! Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"It…it hurts! I don't think I can…"

"That's okay," Ron said. "I can carry you!"

"What!" Ginny protested.

"Do it!" I commanded, glaring at both. I could tell they could see me, even under my hooded cloak.

Ginny reluctantly climbed onto Ron's back and we continued on our way. There was only one thing standing in our way. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ah, if it isn't the little Golden Trio. Ah, wait! There's a new addition? I see another Weasley. No doubt, the youngest…and our own Harry Potter's _girlfriend_!" Bellatrix taunted.

"What! How did you find out!" I yelled in despair. There was no doubt Ginny would be targeted if Voldemort knew that.

"Why, young Malfoy told us all about any love affairs currently going on with any important people. That is including you and the other Weasley, you filthy little Mudblood." That was impossible. We had nothing…did we?

Oh, no…

I forgot. I forgot about…and we were going to tell everyone…and…

I looked at Ron, who had an angry look on his face. Everyone stared at the two of us, and I hung my head.

"We have nothing, Bellatrix. Not…anymore," I said coldly. "Get out of our way."

"Do you really think I will? I think not!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Harry. Before she could hit him with a spell, I was in front of him in a flash.

(&)

I blocked it. This was child's play for me, and I'm sure Bellatrix knew that. So she was testing me?

"Aha! Very good. You've improved since the last time I saw you. Shall we battle?"

"Harry! You guys have to go on ahead and destroy the horcrux! I'll hold her off. And besides, we have some…unfinished business…" I said, going into battle stance.

"Okay. I understand."

Harry has always been such a good friend. He always understands.

And so I went into battle with Bellatrix Lestrange.

(&)

Spell after spell was shot at me. I ducked and dodged every one. I didn't even have to put up a shield.

"This is child's play, Bellatrix!" I shouted at her. I could tell she was surprised. "Aha, didn't know I could move this fast? Something happened to me on that night, you know that! It not only affected my magical abilities and made them stronger, but I can do things no normal human could. And you'll find out what that is real soon!" I yelled.

I made my first attempt at an attack. Bellatrix's eyes were wide with horror. I could just imagine the words running through her head: _What a freak! She's _tainted_; cursed._ Yeah, well she was right.

And so the battle turned into a frenzy of spells shooting through the air, ducking, dodging, hoping a spell could reach and destroy the other person.

Destroy. In the past, it would have frightened me, to destroy a human life. Not anymore.

I was…unforgivable.

(&)

"How are we supposed to do this, again!" questioned Ron.

"Well, Hermione gave me this thing," Harry said, holding out a bottle. "It's as if she knew she wouldn't be here to help us. She gave me full instructions, too. It's much like the goblet we destroyed. Except, different chalk markings, different spell, different potion…but the circle's the same."

"Then, what are we waiting for! We have to get this party started so we can go save Hermione!"

"I don't think…she needs…saving…" Ron whispered. He had glanced through the door at the battle occurring in the next room.

(&)

"I'm going to end this soon, Bellatrix." I warned mockingly.

"Yeah, sure, like I'm going to let a teenager defeat me!" Bellatrix sneered, throwing another spell at me. That one was another Avada Kedavra.

I responded with my own.

(&)

"You know, mate, she's using _unforgivable curses_ in there. It's not…normal."

"Ron, just focus! Hermione's different. Haven't you noticed that?"

"Well, yeah, it's just…"

"Okay! Ready! Everyone, in position!" Ginny commanded.

(&)

It hit. Bellatrix crumpled to the cave's floor.

Dead.

I landed skillfully on my feet. It had been so easy…and I had held a person's life in my hands. I looked at my hand and clenched it into a fist.

Was the old me coming back?

Please…I'm begging…don't.

It'll hurt too much.

(&)

A golden light filled the room. It was over. Harry fell to the floor clutching his scar.

"We got to get out of here! This place is collapsing!" Hermione had appeared at the doorway, with a determined look on her face.

(&)

"Hermione…is she…dead?" Ginny asked, frightened by the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange's body on the ground.

"Yeah," I nodded. Ginny looked at her, questioning, begging to know why. Asking what had happened to the Hermione she knew.

"Where is…"

"She's gone, Ginny. I don't think she's ever coming back."

"Who, Bellatrix?" Ron asked.

"No," I whispered, clutching my hands to my heart. I looked at the ceiling. It was caving in.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" A rock crashed down, blocking the doorway to the room the horcrux had been in.

Ron was in there still.

"Harry, Ginny! Go ahead of us! I'll get Ron," I told them. Harry and Ginny just nodded, and Ginny climbed onto Harry's back, who took off running.

"Hermione, there's no way you can get me out of here! Just go!"

"Ron, stand back from the door, please. And don't doubt me."

"O-okay…"

"Are you back?"

"Yeah!"

Rocks fell all around us, big and small. I paid no attention. I focused on the task in front of me.

The rock moved. "Wingaurdium Leviosa, Ronald," I said triumphantly.

"But…there's not enough time!"

"Oh, shit! Run for it!"

_End Flashback_

(&)

_If the end came so suddenly, would you abandon me and run?_

_Please do, if it ever comes to…_

A large rock tumbled onto my leg. I couldn't move.

"Ron, go," I said calmly.

"But…"

"Go. I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Go, dammit!" I meant business.

He ran. I put a shield up around me, never letting it falter as the rocks collided and tumbled onto it. I would be fine, but I was worried about Ron.

(&)

"Ron! Where's Hermione!"

"She said she'd be fine! Her leg…it got caught under a rock, and…"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know!"

The entire group was outside of the underground cave, healing the wounded. Everyone worried about Hermione.

Suddenly, we saw a figure walking towards us through the mist. Everyone prepared themselves for the worst.

It was…Hermione?

"Yeah, it's me. Who's hurt?"

"Just…Ahhh! You!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess…" she looked down at her obviously broken and completely smashed leg. Right before collapsing onto the ground.

(&)

_I am broken and bleeding…_

_Will nobody help me?_

_Just leave me here to die…_


	17. Evolution

Okay, next chappie is at least 8 pages. Promise. But it'll take about as long as Just Run and Evolution to put together. And now, for credits, as this is not my song I am using to explain Hermione's feelings. The song is "Evolution" by Ayumi Hamasaki. She's one of my favorite artists, and this is my favorite song. It's actually in Japanese, but I put it in English here, since most of you probably wouldn't be able to understand what it is saying. Read and learn bleakly what happened to Hermione.

Evolution:

_It's true, isn't it? It seems as though  
we're aiming for a new century. It's miraculous:  
This is something you can only taste once.  
Let's remember one more time._

Will I be okay? On that night, when I discovered that poor girl's bones...I tried to burn them...

_On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying_

But is it okay? Is it okay to kill, to burn, to hurt, to…

_Reality is a traitor; it's easy  
to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes  
please decide the worth of this place.  
Do it with your own standards._

And then that light, so white, so intense, blinding light, I didn't understand. Something had happened, and my abilities…magical and physical…became stronger.

_We've arrived in this kind of time.  
But somehow we'll die  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah  
We've arrived on this kind of world.  
Somehow I'm very happy  
somehow it hurts a lot.  
While crying at the top of my lungs:_

I consider it a curse, to kill and not to kill, to have a person's life in your hands. To have millions of lives in your hands…

Free to kill, free to learn, free to cry, free to… I've killed. I've murdered. I'm broken.

_I've arrived in this kind of time.  
But I met you._

_I've arrived in this kind world.  
But I met you._

Sometimes I wonder, if someone…if it's possible, even…for someone to save me. Because it hurts, so badly.

_On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying_

So I hope I die, often. More than often; It's torture to live.

Maybe it's just that I can't live without him, and I've long forgiven him. But has he forgiven me? And does he remember all that we had?

_We've arrived in this kind of time.  
But somehow we'll die  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today._

Or does he see the new me on the outside and not the old me hidden behind my mask of pain? If only he had the courage to look deeper, because I'll always be waiting.

_I've arrived in this kind world.  
But I met you._

Because, I love him…


	18. Author's Note: Good News!

Ahahahaha! I am holding the last chappie prisoner until I get at least five reviews for the past chapter. I haven't done this before, but the need calls this one time. Sorry!

And thanks to the following reviewers:

Zarroc

MiKaYGiRl

Ronfreak101

Emmas hot 248

You've all been very good to me! I thank you very much for reviewing more than five chapters each! YAY!


	19. Proclaiming Defeat, Capturing Triumph

Wahhh! I've been watching too much anime and now I can't stop watching Full Moon wo Sagashite (Searching for a Full Moon) and I wasn't able to write 8 pages and now I'm literally crying in defeat! So…beaten…so…horrible…I AM SO EVIL! Ahhhhhhh! I will go cry alone in a corner, now.

Proclaiming Defeat, Capturing Triumph:

(Harry's POV)

If the world were to end, what would happen to those, to we, who tried to prevent it? And what would happen to those who we fight against? These questions ran through my head as I prepared for the last, the final battle. Shouting orders to prepare the people giving up their lives for the cause of saving all of civilization. Young, old, many had gathered. Hundreds at Hogwarts, all ready to enter a battle not only for their own lives but for the sake of the world, or at least the world as we know it.

(&)

(Hermione's POV)

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sometimes I wish I could just break down and cry, screaming that I've had enough of being strong for those around me. Sometimes I wish I could just tell him how much I love him, and I had forgiven him. I wish I could tell him all that was left was for him to forgive me._

_I've killed, murdered ruthlessly. I've been tortured endlessly and cursed. I've been abandoned and betrayed. But I forgave everyone a long time ago. I just can't seem to forgive myself._

_So this will be my last battle, no matter if I get killed during or after…by my own hands…this is my last goodbye. So, stay strong and always remember me._

_Love Always,_

_ Hermione_

(&)

(Ron's POV)

I have to keep telling myself, be strong, be brave. If I survive this thing, I promise I will admit my feelings towards Hermione and beg for forgiveness on my hands and knees, although I know she will probably never be able to forgive me.

"Death Eaters approaching the castle!" comes the shout. Everyone is tenses, and begins to get into battle positions.

(&)

(Ginny's POV)

I admit, I am scared…no, terrified…as I get into battle positions along with the hundreds of other people that showed up. I just hope everyone can get through this, and no one…no one dies…

(&)

(No one's POV)

Hundreds gathered outside of Hogwarts castle, including students from various schools such as Beuxbatons and Dermstrang. They would take care of the Death Eaters, as long as Harry would lead them into battle and hopefully defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

The Death Eaters came closer, and clashed with the hundreds gathered to stop them in their tracks. Spells collided with people, and both sides fought hard. If you were watching from above, you would see the Boy Who Lived…the Chosen One…making his way through the crowd, towards the center of the battlefield where Voldemort awaited him.

(&)

(Harry's POV)

"This is it, Voldemort! The end of the line! Only one can live while the other survives, isn't it? I'm going to be the one to survive," Harry yelled over the roar of the raging battle.

"You speak great words for such a scrawny little seventeen-year-old boy, don't you, Potter? Such…harmful words," hissed Voldemort. And this began the battle which had lasted for seventeen years, which held the fate of the world in its outcome.

(&)

(Ginny's POV)

I am making sure to stay close to Harry and Voldemort, and I watch closely. Hermione and Ron are nearby, ready to help him if need be. So far we outnumber them greatly, and there seems to be no doubt we will prevail over at least the Death Eaters, if not Voldemort himself.

This will be a life-changing day for sure.

(&)

(Hermione's POV)

We have been fighting for hours (An/I have only gotten two pages written…maybe this won't be as long as I expected. But then, who knows?). Over half the Death Eaters are dead or captured. Many of us have been hurt or killed, but the battle rages on. I fight ruthlessly, like a fighting machine. (An/I am a lean, mean, fighting machine. Lean, mean, fighting machine…heh heh…) How many have I killed now? At least ten men. Harry isn't doing the best with Voldemort, either. He is hurt and bleeding, but I know better than to interfere. Ron keeps glancing worriedly at him, and at me. Mostly me. I have felt his eyes on me for at least half of the battle. What's with him? Has he forgiven me? But it's too late, isn't it?

(&)

(No one's POV)

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort once again. Harry dodged it. Now was the time to set his plan into action. He ducked and dodged, but never once cast a spell. He was wearing Voldemort out, and Voldemort knew it.

Finally, Harry saw his opening. But Voldemort got there before him, casting another Avada Kedavra curse at him. It was going to hit.

That is, until someone stepped into the way of the curse. The person flew back into Harry, momentarily knocking him off his feet. He opened his eyes, only to see that the person who had blocked the curse was not Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione, but his second most worst enemy: Draco Malfoy.

(&)

(Ron's POV)

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Malfoy jump in front of Harry. Why would he do such a thing? I was sure that was what was running through her head. But instead, she ran over to his body in supposed shock. Why would she care? Why would Hermione care about the very one who had put her under the imperious curse and turned her in to Voldemort? Had she betrayed us?

(&)

(Hermione's POV)

Malfoy took the blow for Harry? I am sad for his death, because he was a traitor to the Dark Side, and helped us in more ways than one. He is the one who helped me escape from Voldemort. But I cannot think about this now, there are too many spells being shot at me, and I have to fight back. So I will be sorry after the battle is over.

(&)

(Voldemort's POV)

Mwahahahahahahahaha! I knew that idiot boy was a traitor all along! I never knew he would go as far as to block my Avada Kedavra curse from hitting Potter. Ah, well, no loss.

Oo…oops…must…pay…attention…to…fight…

(&)

(No one's POV)

The Death Eaters were suffering greatly, but so was the good guys (An/I don't know what else to call them! Sorry! Grammatical sentence errors! Please, forgive me! Whaaaa!). If Harry didn't defeat Voldemort soon, all would be lost.

The battle between good and evil continued, duck, dodge, Avada Kedavra! (An/Another terrible sentence as the author has a terrible confusion in her head…mumbly jumbly searching for a full moon…GOMEN NASAI!) Harry was becoming tired, and he was hurt. He was surely going to be defeated. But he had one last resort.

Harry had hoped it never came to this, but the need was dire and the time was right. He would use the spell Dumbledore had taught him as a last way out.

(&)

(Harry's POV)

I'm sorry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, all you guys. But I suppose this is the way it'll have to be.

"Ferire Eos!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

A brilliant light surrounded both of the components, Voldemort's eyes wide.

"Nooooooo!" he shrieked as his body was blown back by the force of the explosion.

Voldemort landed thirty feet away after flying through the air. A cheer rose from the good guys (An/GOMEN NASAI!) and renewed vigor sprung throughout the crowd. They began to vigorously beat back the enemy, showing no mercy.

But one thing was missing: Harry Potter.

(&)

After the Battle:

"It can't be…he's gone? For sure?" sobbed Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Ron was crying too, along with most of the Order packed into the small room. Harry's body lay on a bed at the center of the room. Ginny had thrown herself onto the bed next to him and sobbed into his chest. He was dead.

Everyone was so preoccupied with their loss and victory that no one noticed that one person was missing. Until…

"This is too much! I can't lose him! I'm just going to die!" wailed Ginny. "Wait! Oh, no…" Ginny paled even more than she already had, if possible.

"What is it, Gin?" asked Ron, worried for his little sister.

"It's Hermione…she sent me this letter, and…" Ginny became unable to speak through her tears as she handed the letter to Ron.

Ron's eyes became wide and he immediately rushed out of the room, searching for the girl he dreamed of. His Hermione.

(&)

Hermione stood at the edge of the lake, looking at the knife she held in her hands. It would be so easy just to die right there and then. But something held her back.

She was cursed, broken, and no one cared. At least, so she thought.

"Hermione!" someone called from behind her. She just sighed and continued to tell herself, _It'll be all over, and you won't have to suffer. No one will ever have to suffer because of you! That's all you ever do, is cause suffering. You're only good for killing._

Her eyes filled with tears as she brought the knife closer to her wrist.

"Wait! Hermione don't!" Ron ran up to her and grabbed the knife out of her hand. "How could you! Why? Why did you…"

"I don't know!" Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Ron knelt down next to her and held her close, hugging her and comforting her.

"Ron, I'm cursed! All I'm good for is…killing…"

"No, you aren't! Sure, you may have changed, but…I want you back, 'Mione. I…"

"But you could never forgive me…I've killed exactly 23 people. Ron, I killed them!" Hermione wailed. Ron just held her tighter.

"Hermione, Ginny and I, and everyone, we all know you've changed. But we'll accept that change in you. Because Hermione, what would we do without you?"

"But…"

"No, Hermione, listen to me. Ever since you've come back, you've acted strangely and cut yourself off from everyone. We don't know what you've been through, and I doubt we ever could, unless you told us. But we won't ask, and you can tell us when you're ready. Until then, 'Mione, will you be the old Hermione? The one who would spend hours in the library reading and doing homework? The one who scolds us when we do something wrong or forget about something we're supposed to do? Because we _need_ you, Hermione! We fall apart without you. You keep us in order, along with Mum. And we especially need you now, after…after Harry…died…We all need you. _I _need you, 'Mione! Because…because…'Mione, I _love_ you," Ron said.

"Ron…" Hermione looked up at Ron, her face stained with tears. "Ron!" She clung to his robes in a tight embrace. "Ron, I love you too…"

Ron and Hermione looked somehow happily and sadly at each other. And then Ron captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. The kiss they had both waited for for so long. As the sun set behind them, Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Let's go back, Hermione."

"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling as she stood up. They walked back towards the castle hand in hand, ready for whatever journeys lay ahead of them.

(&)

I think I will only write a very short chapter, if any, after this. But if you want an epilogue, read my songfic "Think of Me". I'm also going to add a chapter into that story. So thanks for being such wonderful readers, and thanks for reviewing! I hope that I will write another story someday, but for now I will just take a break from everything. You know, somehow I think I deserve it. I'll work on my site, write song lyrics, compose actual songs, work harder at school, etc. But only until summer! Yay! Go summer, go summer, go summer…


End file.
